Dungeoneering/Winterface
The winterface is a dialogue box displayed after players complete a floor while training the Dungeoneering skill. It indicates how much dungeoneering experience the player was rewarded, and gives some details about how this was calculated. This system also assigns titles to each team member depending on their actions during the dungeon. Experience gained The "floor XP" for completing a floor depends in a complicated way on the floor number, layout, and properties of the dungeon. It is intended to be a measure of how much the floor is expected to take to complete (but is not affected by the actual time taken). If a player hasn't completed the floor since last resetting, the "prestige XP" is computed in the same way, but using the player's prestige value in place of the floor number. If a player repeats a floor before resetting, prestige XP for a lower uncompleted floor of the theme is given. If no such floors exists, their prestige XP will be zero. The floor XP and prestige XP are averaged to give the base XP. The following bonuses and penalties are then added to determine the total modifier. Dungeon size gives bonus experience for completing medium or large dungeons. Bonus rooms awards more experience for opening rooms that are not necessary for completing the floor, up to 13% for opening all rooms. Players generally open as many rooms as possible to maximise this bonus. Difficulty is determined by the number of teammembers, and the number of players the dungeon was designed for. Level mod gives bonus experience depending on the number of monsters killed. Players often ignore this modifier as it saves time to kill only what they need to kill. Complexity is a penalty applied to dungeons which are not the highest possible complexity. Guide mode is a penalty applied if players elect to use guide mode. This penalty is automatically applied for dungeons of low complexity since guide mode offers no advantage in this case. Deaths is a significant penalty to the player if the player dies. For this reason, minimising the number of deaths is very important in maximising experience gained. Finally the total modifier is applied to the base XP to determine the final XP which is awarded to the player. The number of tokens awarded is one tenth of this (rounded down). Titles After each floor has been completed, titles are awarded to some of the players based on their contributions to the team. Better playing will lead to green titles, poor playing to red titles and neutral playing to yellow titles. These titles do not affect experience. Titles include phrases such as M.V.P, Berserker, Nothing special, Sharpshooter, Master Chef, or Battle Mage. Other options The interface displays an animation showing how the various bonuses and penalties affect the amount of experience. This can be skipped by clicking the arrow at the top right of the interface. The arrow is then replaced by a series of boxed numbers, representing the teammembers. By clicking the number corresponding to their position in the team, players may opt to immediately leave the dungeon or start the next dungeon. The next floor will start once all players have indicated their preference, or after 30 seconds. If a player leaves the dungeon before the dungeon is ended, sometimes the boxed numbers will not correctly align with the players and it will be impossible for some players to opt to enter the next floor immediately. Trivia *The interface has no official name. However Jagex stated in a Developers' Blog that they like to call the interface after completing a dungeon the "WINterface". *When first released, there were no options to skip the interface, forcing players to wait. Some players managed to get around this by logging out just as the dungeon ended. *It is possible to log out at the exact moment that the dungeon ends, and any other player in the dungeon will be stuck and not be able to finish it, and when trying to click the ladder, a message will appear saying that "You have already voted to leave the dungeon". References Category:Interface